


So Bright It Hurts

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [80]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's free-falling through green so bright it hurts, sharp spikes digging into her brain, and Jemma thinks she might scream if she could find her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Bright It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Jemma Simmons, at some point after the Agents of SHIELD pilot  
> Prompt: Trust  
> Alternate Universe: NOS

"Trust me." The voice is a whisper-soft promise of poison, the hands on hers colder than winter ice. In no way friendly, but for all that, honest. Jemma doesn't know how she can be sure of that, but she is, and that's all she needs to allow herself to nod, tightening her grip on the hands in hers.

She's free-falling through green so bright it hurts, sharp spikes digging into her brain, and Jemma thinks she might scream if she could find her voice. But even that is denied her, as the green sinks deeper into her, carving out a space that seems to reside just under her heart - she knows that can't be true, but this isn't like any science she's dealt with before.

Arms wrap around her shoulders, keeping her on her feet when her knees threaten to collapse under her, and Jemma shifts her grip, clinging tightly to the leather and metal even as it bites into her hands. She has to survive this, has to live through the pain and the green, has to let this happen.

"Good girl." A different voice, this one newly-familiar warmth, belonging to the protective strength in the arms holding her up as she sags.

She might not be entirely comfortable with Loki, but Jemma knows that Coulson would not have let him near any of them if he couldn't be trusted. Oh, he's dangerous, and he'll cut them open as soon as his enemies if they're not careful and loyal, but they know that going in. They know what he's capable of, what he'll do, if he feels he must to allow his continued survival - and to achieve the destruction of those that hurt him most.

Coulson holds her up until Jemma can get her legs to cooperate with her, and carry her toward where Fitz is collapsed on a sofa. Sitting next to him, and leaning against him as she tries to figure out how to use the gift that Loki is giving each of them. A way to keep in contact better than any technology they have, and a whisper of safety that is more than guns and science.

"It's weird, Jemma." Fitz's voice is quiet, and he's watching her with a spark of green in the depths of his eyes that she imagines is in her own as well. Is in Coulson, and May, and Ward. Skye is the only one who hasn't agreed to this, but Jemma's certain Coulson and Loki can talk her around. She doesn't want to have to lose any of them. "Like everyone has a GPS tracker and subdermal radio."

The quiet hum of the others constantly in the back of her mind, and Jemma nods her agreement that it is odd. Odd, but nice at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, except possibly the random order of the list of Marvel characters that I have for this project. I don't know where it's going, or where things go completely AU, or even if this will be more than a one-shot. It is, though, interesting to get into the head of Simmons, at least a bit.


End file.
